The invention relates to a control system for the control of a control device of a utility vehicle, with a control unit which is electrically connected to the control device.
In agricultural, street cleaning and utility vehicles control systems may be provided, for example, in the form of clutches for the engagement of a front wheel drive into the drive-line, for a rear axle differential lock and for a power take-off shaft arranged at the rear of the vehicle. Other devices may also be included, such as, for example, a front power take-off shaft, a center and a front axle differential and supplementary control devices on the utility vehicle or on an implement attached thereto.
The control systems can be controlled by the operator from the operator's stand by switches or levers in order to control the desired devices, in particular, to engage or disengage them. In addition to the operation of these control systems, the operator must operate the steering wheel, the gas and the brake pedal, the main clutch, the gear shift lever and many further operating devices, in order to drive the vehicle. The multiplicity of operations demands a high degree of concentration by the operator. This applies in particular to procedures with constantly repetitive, monotonous operations.
During plowing or other operations in the field, for example, the operator must turn the tractor and implement at the end of the field, and perform a sequence of operations for this purpose, in which the corresponding control devices are operated. During such turning the implement is raised, the rear axle differential lock is disengaged, the power take-off shaft is disengaged and the mechanical front wheel drive is disengaged. After the turn the control devices are again actuated in order to return to the original condition.